Who They Are?
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: gausah summary summary'an ya.. Nichiee gatau xD ChanBaek, HunHan & others.. Dont forget to RCL


Tittle: Who They Are?

Author: Nichiee

Main Cast: ChanBaek HunHan

Other Cast: baca aja ntar juga muncul sendiri xD

Genre: ya begitulah /plakk

Rate: tenang ini syudah di uji di ITB dan IPB kok /lah maksut lo -_-

Length: Chaptered ? Tergantung RCL readers sih xD

A/N: entah ini ide dapet dari mana -_- mendadak pengen ngetik dan jadilah ini (?) maapin ya kalo aneh, Chapter ini ngerjainnya cuma 2 jam.. dan mungkin ini bisa dibilang prolognya doank -..- tabok aja Nichiee gaapa kok, ikhlas saya..

FF ini juga udah Nichiee share duluan, ini linknya - notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-chanbaek-hunhan-who-they-are-nichiee/681807715175174

WARNING: IT'S YAOI FANFICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ARASSEO!

HAPPY READING^^

Jangan pada PLAGIAT.. dosa loh, disetrum Chen gue sukurin lo xP

Oh iya kalo ada typo maklumin aja yaa ._. typo itu seni mameeeen~ /plakk xD

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul sejak tadi pagi, entah mengapa matahari enggan menampakkan dirinya membuat dua orang lelaki berparas manis yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka tampak menggerutu.

"bagaimana kita pulang jika sedari tadi hujannya selalu deras" satu orang lelaki yang mendekap buku-bukunya itu berkata dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa.

"apa kita hujan-hujanan saja ?" dan satu orang lelaki yang berjongkok menalikan tali sepatunya itu menyahut sambil berkonsentrasi pada tali sepatunya.

Lelaki yang mendekap buku-bukunya itu melirik ke bawah dengan tajam, "jadi kau berencana agar besok tidak masuk kuliah karna sakit eum ?"

"bukan begitu.." selesai acara mari-menali-tali-sepatu itu lelaki itu berdiri lalu menoleh ke arah lelaki yang satunya, "daripada kita benar-benar tidak bisa pulang, lagipula ini sudah sangat sore" mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan langit yang agaknya sudah mulai terang kembali.

"tapi nanti kau sakit Baekkie" lelaki yang dipanggil Baekkie atau bisa kita panggil Baekhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya agar dia bisa menyentuh butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari atas langit itu.

"gwaenchana Luhan hyung, hujannya sudah mulai reda kok. Lihat" namja yang dipanggil Luhan itu memperhatikan langit yang tadinya menumpahkan beribu-ribu butiran air itu mulai berhenti. Luhan menghela nafas lega, dengan begini itu tandanya mereka bisa cepat pulang dengan selamat dan tetap kering.

"baiklah, ayo pulang" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar segera mengikuti langkahnya, bukannya apa-apa hanya saja Luhan takut hujan akan turun lagi dan membuat mereka terpaksa hujan-hujanan lalu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang jatuh sakit. Baekhyun itu benar-benar tidak bisa terkena air hujan, dia akan demam tinggi jika hujan-hujanan.

.

"hyung, aku haus kita beli minum disana saja" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah mesin minuman otomatis, "kau punya uang koin hyung ?"

Luhan merogoh saku celananya mencari benda yang dibutuhkan oleh Baekhyun, "ini, belikan untukku juga" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh sembari menerima uang koin yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

"ige hyung" Baekhyun memberikan sekaleng minuman untuk Luhan sedangkan satu kaleng lainnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan santai ke tujuan mereka, rumah.

Baekhyun dan Luhan itu bersaudara, tapi bukan saudara kandung. Luhan pindah dari Beijing ke Korea sejak 5 tahun lalu dan menetap di rumah keluarga Byun sampai sekarang. Terkadang Luhan mengunjungi orang tuanya di Beijing ditemani oleh Baekhyun. Perlu kalian ketahui mereka ini kemana-mana selalu berdua. Bahkan jika Luhan ingin ke toilet pun Luhan pasti akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menungguinya sedangkan Luhan menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam toilet, begitupun sebaliknya. Benar-benar tidak terpisahkan ckckckck.

Sesampainya di rumah kedua bersaudara ini segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas, ke kamar mereka. Bahkan mereka menempati kamar yang sama juga tidur di ranjang yang sama.

"aku lelaaaah" Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya -ranjang Luhan juga tentunya- sambil memeluk gulingnya tak lupa menciumi guling itu layaknya mencium kekasihnya walau pada kenyataannya Baekhyun masih belum punya kekasih.

"kau bercumbulah dulu dengan gulingmu, aku akan mandi" Luhan beranjak masuk kemar mandi sementara Baekhyun masih memeluk erat gulingnya. Jika guling itu hidup mungkin dia akan segera menendang Baekhyun sekarang juga karna dia kehabisan nafas, pelukan Baekhyun erat sekali.

"gulingkuuu~ aku merindukanmu ." kembali menciumi guling kesayangannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat, Baekhyun mengambil selimut yang memang terletak di atas kasur itu seraya menyelimutkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"whuaaa kasurkuuu kalian semua aku rinduuuu~" Baekhyun berteriak keras sembari bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merindukan ibunya di atas kasur, tubuhnya ia gulingkan kekanan dan kekiri masih dengan guling yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"BAEKKIE! KUPUKUL KEPALAMU JIKA RANJANG ITU BERANTAKAN!" teriakan Luhan menggema di seluruh ruangan, Baekhyun berhenti berguling lalu menatap ke arah kasurnya, "astaga!" Baekhyun segera melompat dari ranjangnya seraya menatap horor ranjangnya.

Guling yang sudah terjatuh ke lantai akibat perbuatannya, sprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk, bantal yang juga terjatuh di sisi kanan serta kiri ranjangnya, tak lupa selimut yang sudah kusut itu terlihat mengerikan di mata Baekhyun.

CKLEK

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan handuk yang tersampir di kepalanya, Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa menunjukkan cengiran yang terlihat bodoh itu kepada Luhan. Luhan melirik kebelakang Baekhyun, ranjang yang berantakan itulah yang tertangkap oleh kedua manik mata Luhan. Luhan beralih menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"hehehehe" Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya sambil membentuk tanda "V" dengan jari tangan kanannya, dengan perlahan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi sebelum..

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"whuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

BLAM

Baekhyun menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu akibat berlari kencang ke karah kamar mandinya, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Baekhyun menyeka keringatnya seraya bernafas lega.

BRAAK

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMUKUL KEPALAMU BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar suara benturan benda keras dengan pintu kamar mandi diikuti suara mengerikan yang berasal dari pita suara milik Luhan hyungnya. Luhan memang sangat menakutkan jika marah, maka dari itu Baekhyun lebih memilih kabur daripada dia dianiaya oleh hyung tersayangnya itu.

"hyung maafkan aku, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi hyung"

"tidak!"

"ayolah hyuuung~ mianhae"

"tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa putus asa. Sedari tadi permintaan maafnya di tolak oleh hyungnya. Luhan masih marah atas kejadian dimana Baekhyun membuat ranjang itu jadi berantakan, kemarin pagi Luhan sudah membersihkannya dan dengan seenaknya Baekhyun membuatnya berantakan dan tak mau membantu Luhan untuk membersihkannya, membuat Luhan sedikit jengkel dengan dongsaengnya yang imut ini.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Luhan, seketika sebuah ide melintas di kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai tersenyum tidak jelas.

"hyungieeee~" Luhan sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"mianhae Luhannie hyuung~" Baekhyun mulai bertingkah imut di depan Luhan membuat Luhan mati-matian agar tidak melihat Baekhyun.

"Luhannie hyuuung mianhaeee, bbuing bbuing" kini Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya sembari meletakkan kedua kepalan tangannya di kedua pipinya.

"aiish kau itu, iya iya aku memaafkanmu"

"yeeeey~" Baekhyun berteriak gembira seraya memeluk Luhan, Baekhyun tau cara ini pasti sangat ampuh and see, Luhan akhirnya memaafkan Baekhyun bukan ?

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun, melihat dongsaengnya beraegyo di depannya membuat semua kemarahannya hilang entah kemana. Baekhyun memang selalu bisa membuat Luhan melupakan amarahnya begitu saja hanya dengan bertingkah imut di depan Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. 2 orang itu saling bertatapan lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan yang kini sedang bercanda ria sambil terus berjalan ke kelas mereka.

"kurasa kau menemukan target baru" namja berambut blonde yang bersandar pada dinding tembok dibelakangnya itu bertanya dengan nada sarkatis.

"dan kurasa kau sudah menemukan mangsamu" namja berambut hitam legam itu pun berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sangat dingin.

Mereka berdua segera pergi dari tempat dimana mereka memperhatikan kedua namja manis yang sudah tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya, "aku yakin hal itu pasti terjadi lagi padamu"

"kupikir kau pun juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku"

"cih, kau menyebalkan. Lebih baik kita masuk"

"yeah, lebih baik masuk kelas daripada mendengar ocehanmu"

Namja berambut blonde itu kembali mendecih sebal atas perkataan sahabatnya tingginya itu.

'tunggu tanggal mainnya' berkata dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merinding tak karuan (?).

TBC or END

hayoo itu di TBCin aja ato di ENDin (?) aja? Nichiee sih terserah readers hahaha kalo pada RCL pasti lanjut kok kalo enggak ya enggak udah biarin sampek ini aja wks xD

RCL ya makanya xD dadah '-')/


End file.
